As Long as We've Got Each Other
by Bohogal1998
Summary: This is a tribute to The rescuers, Victims and families of Victims of 9/11 It takes place ON the actual 9/11 Gibbs is missing at Pentagon when the plane hits. Abby and the others are Beside themselves with worry. Plus they are dealing with the horrifying news coverage as well. Can the NCIS family get through this, together?


**This is a tribute to rescuers, victims and families of the victims of the events of 9/11. Hope I did ok. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

 _September 11th, 2001_

Tony Dinozzo was in the squad room with his teammates, Vivianne Blackadder and Don Dobbs. Their Team leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was in a meeting at the Pentagon. Suddenly the phone rang and Viv answered it. It was NCIS Director Tom Morrow. He insisted that all of them come to his office immediately. Once they arrived, they found Abby Sciuto and Dr Donald Mallard there as well. All eyes were glued to the tv. Planes had just crashed into the World Trade Center towers. Abby had tears in her eyes, and Ducky had his arm around her. A few minutes later, an announcement was made that a plane had hit the Pentagon.

"No! Gibbs is at the Pentagon!", Abby exclaimed before bursting into fresh tears. Ducky held the woman tighter and looked at the tv in horror. The barely heard what Morrow was saying.

"All agencies are going to be called in for this. We all need to focus. Ms Sciuto, can you handle this? Do you need some time?" Abby pulled away from Ducky and wiped her eyes before saying huskily,

"I can do whatever is needed, sir." Morrow nodded and said,

"Good. You are all dismissed. I will keep you all posted as soon as I get any information on Agent Gibbs." The rest of the group nodded and headed back to their work stations. Ducky had several autopsies to perform and Abby was given the evidence as it was found at the pentagon. Several hours went by without any news on Gibbs. Tony went down to the lab to check on Abby and found her under her desk clutching a rather creepy looking stuffed bear.

"Abby?", he asked. Then he helped her up off of the floor and looked at her before adding,

"How're ya doing?" Abby immediately threw herself into Tony's arms and started to cry again.

"Why haven't we heard anything, yet, Tony?! Why hasn't he called us?!" Tony rocked Abby back and forth and said softly,

"I don't know, Abs. But I'm sure he's fine. I mean, this is Gibbs. He's like, invincible!" Abby pulled away and smiled a little.

"Well, I suppose he has gotten out of horrible situations before, but This is the worse danger he's ever been in since he was a marine!"

"You just have to have faith, Abby. Just keep telling yourself, Gibbs is fine."

"Gibbs is fine! Gibbs is fine!", Abby said then added,

"Your right Tony. He's probably gonna walk in here anytime." Just then Tony's phone rang and he held up a finger before answering. After he got off he turned to Abby with a smile and said,

"They found Gibbs. He's alive! He was trapped in one of the rooms and got under a desk. He's ok though. No significant injuries!" Abby burst into tears again and through herself at Tony.

"Thankyou, God! He's alive! Gibbs is alive!" Tony chuckled and said,

"He's on his way back as soon as he's briefed. It'll be a couple of hours so we all better get back to work." Abby nodded and said,

"You're right. Can you send someone in to help me?"

"Gerald can probably come up now. The autopsies are finished. Call him and see.", Tony replied.

"I'll do that! Thanks Tony.", Abby said and then hugged the man again. Tony said goodbye to Abby and headed back to the squad room. A couple of hours later, Gibbs entered the squad room, looking shell shocked.

"Boss! Are you ok?", Tony asked. Gibbs ignored him and sank into his desk chair.

"Boss? What happened?", Viv asked.

"Yeah. How bad is it really?", Dobbs added. Gibbs looked up slowly with an expression none of them had ever seen on him.

"It's a… Disaster area. So much death. And more were injured. They're still trying to find people. I was lucky to get out alive." The teams sat in shock. Tony had remembered to text Abby and soon they were brought out of their shock by a voice calling out,

"GibbsGibbsGibbs! You're ok!" Gibbs stood up just in time to be almost bowled over by a flash of black and red and white.

"I'm ok Abs. It's ok. I'm here.", Gibbs said as he rubbed her back as she cried on his shoulder. Abby pulled away and said firmly,

"Don't EVER do that to me again. I was SO WORRIED!"

"I'll try not to Abs.", Gibbs said with a slight smirk.

"No. I mean it! Gibbs, I already lost both my parents. I can't lose the closest thing to a dad I have!" Gibbs hugged her tighter and said softly,

"Abs, I'm not planning on going anywhere.", Then he pulled back and kissed her cheek as he let her go. Gerald came up and Shook Gibbs' hand and Then Ducky came up and gave him a hug.

"Jethro my boy, I'm so releived that you are alive and well."

"So am I, Duck. But I'm guessing none of us are really ok, right now. If anyone doesn't feel like being alone tonight, you're welcome to crash at my place." Ducky had his mother to look after , and Gerald and Morrow both had families to return to, but everyone else accepted the invitation. Before they knew it, they were all sitting in front of Gibbs' fireplace roasting Marshmallows and drinking beer. Gibbs smiled as he looked around at his 'family'. He'd never admit it, but he needed the company as much as the others did. He really did love his NCIS family. At a time like this, it felt good just to be together.

 **Hope you all liked the story. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


End file.
